River's End: hello
by MisfitFireElf
Summary: James had an younger sister...hes left Hogwarts and is living in London with Lily and shes the only family he has left...inspired by Evanesance's hello songfic... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


No, i don't onw any of these characters, except for River, James' younger  
sister...so , please don't sue me. ( happy Marauding to you all.  
  
River's End  
(Hello)  
  
Playground schoolbell rings, again. Rain clouds come to play, again.  
  
River Potter, a sixteen year old, metamorphmagus witch, took an early morning strool to her favorite place to be. It was an old abanddoned playground not to far from her London home. A figure moved ahead of her.  
"Is anyone there?" She asked curiously. Once she got closer, she recognized the figure to be one of James', her older brother's friends, Peter Petigrew.  
"Oh, hey Peter." She said. Startled, he looked up ans replied,  
"River! Oh, hey Riv..." in a voice quiet unlike his own. There was then a cracking noise from behind River, she spun around to see a tall well buitlt wizard that she didn't recognize.  
"I told you to come alone. Wormtail, Master won't be happy with this."  
"What's going on?" River asked Peter, very frightened. Then she relized what the other wizard had said.  
"Y-y-you're a-a d-d-deatheater? She said, slightly backing away from the pair of them.  
"Yes." Peter replied, now wth a tone of power ringing in his voice.  
"Oh my Gods..." River wishpered into the morning fog as Perter drew out his wand. She knew there was no point in running and her legs seemed to turninto lead.  
"We can't have you running off to tell your simpleton of a brother, now can we? Goodbye River..." River screamed as a blinding flash of green light rushed towards her.  
  
Has no one told you? She's not breathing...  
  
James woke with a start. Cradling his head in his hands he wispered,  
"River..."  
"What's wrong James?" asked Lily , coming to his side.  
"River, she's in trouble....where is she?"  
"She went for a walk"  
"Shit." James said as he got up and look out of the window. He touched the glass. It was so cold, from the summer rain beating softly against it.  
"I have to go find her." James said turning back to Lily.  
"I'll go with you." Quickly, James dressed and Lily pulled on her boots. They headed out at once. James called out her name, into the morning air, but there was no reply. Walking down the familar streets, thier hopes sank as each drop of rain came down. Slightly shivering, Lily suggested trying the park, and James agreed.  
  
Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to, Hello.  
  
James' mind was racing. So many clouded thoughts poured themselves into him. 'how could this have happened?' He thought to himself. He tried to remember the dream. All he could play back was the fact that she knew something...something that she wasn't supposed to. And a blinding whit- green light. James sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. Lily looked at him sorrowfully but didn't say a word.They reached the pak and James once more called out her name. Still there was no answer.A slight breeze came by, causing the old, rusting swings to move, as if somone were playing on them. A memory of River laughing sweetly as James pushed her higher into the sky, the wind blowning her hair behind her, on that very same swingset, so many ytears ago... It was only when Lily gaspedthat James was brought back to the present, dreary reality. He look around to where Lily was headed.Caught in a nearby tree, was a burgandy scarf with gold trimmings. River'sa favorite scarf. While Lily was untangling it from he branch, James' eyes fell upon a dark figure off in the distance.  
  
If i smile and don't believe, Soon i know i'll wake, from this dream....  
  
"No," He said to himself, and suddenly became aware of how cold and wet he was and that his body was screaming to be warm and dry. He ignored the pleas as he started to walk towards the figure. With each step he took he could feel his heart breaking a little. He felt something warm touch his arm. It was Lily, clutching to the scarf and tears forming in her emerald green eyes. He had to look away.  
  
Don't try to fix me, i'm not broken...  
  
They drew closer to the figure. James fell to his knees beside her. He looked deep into her pale grey eyes to see pure terror.  
"Oh Riv, what did you know?" James asked her quietly as a tear fell his eye.  
  
"River Dakota Potter, was not only a great friend, but a loving sister and daughter..." James heard the minister from far away. He sat on the cold wooden bench, absorbed in the memories of resent events, only half- listening to the eulogy of his baby sister.  
  
Hello. I am the lie living for you, so you can hide.  
  
Silent tears streamed down his face as he reached for Lily's comforting hand.  
  
Don't cry...  
  
As they walked down to the grave-yard, there was an eerie silence. And even though all of his friends were there (even that damned rat Peter) ; James felt so alone as he trudged to say his final farewell. His foot steps faulteredon the soft ground as he neared the grave. He kept telling himself, 'this is a dream...a really bad dream...when i wake up, she'll be there, she'll punch me in the arm like she always does as a greeting...she'll be there...' He nelt down, on the soft, wet grass. There were bundles of flowers all around the glossy stone.  
  
Suddenly i know, i'm not sleeping...  
  
James touched the stone. It was freezing cold.  
"Oh River, I'm so sorry. I wish you weren't lying here. I wish I was...You could have finished top of your class. Riv, I'm'so sorry." Tears were flowing constantly, just as the rain began to fall again. James looked up into the heavens as his heart cried the saddest song known to man.  
He felt so hopeless and lost. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see a milky, glowing image of his sister. Only this time she was smiling. She fluttered her wings ans said in her angelic voice,  
"Don't be sorry, brother. There was nothing to be done. And I will always love you." With that she faded from James' view; Leaving him in the pouring rain, surrounded by darkness.  
  
Hello. I'm still here...all that's left of yesterday.... 


End file.
